Microscope systems for imaging a color image of reflected visible light and a fluorescence image from an object simultaneously are known from e.g. De Grand and Frangioni, “Operational near-infrared fluorescence imaging system prototype for large animal surgery”, Technology in Cancer Research & Treatment, Volume 2, No. 6, December 2003, pp 1-10, or from Sato et al. “Development of a new high-resolution intraoperative imaging system (dual-image videoangiography, DIVA) to simultaneously visualize light and near-infrared fluorescence images of indocyanine green angiography”, Acta Neurochirurgica (2015) Volume 157, pp 1295-1301. These systems require two light sources, an illumination filter system for each light source as well as an observation system for capturing the image of visible reflected light as well as fluorescence light emitted from the object. Using two light sources is equipment intensive, costly and requires bulky instrumentation. Further, these systems show inhomogeneities in illumination due to the two light sources used, and only one fluorophore can be used at a time with these systems.